Neurocysticercosis resulting from Taenia solium infections is a major cause of adult-acquired seizures worldwide. Disease is caused by larval cysts, and treatment consists of the anthelmintic drugs albendazole or praziquantel. There are no standard methods to assess drug activity to T. solium cysts in vitro.Morphological, functional, and biochemical changes that might reflect damaging (inhibiting, cytotoxic)drug effects were analyzed after exposure of cysts to albendazole sulfoxide (ABZ-SO), the major active metabolite of the drug in vivo, praziquantel (PZQ), or combinations of both. PZQ exposure led to a decrease in cyst size and inhibition of evagination, whereas ABZ-SO exposure resulted in minimal changes. Alkaline phosphatase (AP) is normally secreted by cysts, and both drugs inhibited AP secretion at concentrations of 5 and 50 ng/ml for PZQ and ABZ-SO, respectively. Some combinations of both drugs resulted in additive and/or synergistic activities. Parasite-specific antigen, detected in the cerebrospinal fluid and blood of infected patients, is also normally secreted by T. solium cysts. Antigen secretion was similarly inhibited by ABZ-SO and PZQ and a combination of both drugs, suggesting that inhibition of secretion is a common downstream consequence of the activities of both drugs. These studies establish quantitative methods to measure in vitro anthelmintic activity and suggest combination therapy with ABZ-SO and PZQ may have clinical benefit. We described the first detailed histological description of an excised calcified Taenia solium granuloma from a patient who developed recurrent seizures associated with perilesional edema surrounding a calcified cysticercus (PEC). The capsule, around a degenerated cysticercus, contained marked mononuclear infiltrates that extended to adjacent brain, which showed marked astrocytosis, microgliosis, and inflammatory perivascular infiltrates. The presence of large numbers of mononuclear cells supports an inflammatory cause of PEC. Immunosuppression or anti-inflammatory measures may be able to treat and prevent PEC and recurrent seizures. The cystic larvae of Taenia solium commonly infect the human nervous system resulting in neurocysticercosis, a major contributor to seizure disorders in most of the world. Inflammation around the parasites is a hallmark of neurocysticercosis pathophisiology. Although mechanisms regulating this inflammation are poorly understood, anti&#8208;inflammatory drugs and particularly corticosteroids have been long used alone or concomitant to anthelmintics to manage disease and limit damage to neural tissues. Only scarce controlled data exists to guide the selection of particular drug or treatment regime. This review revisits the mechanisms of action, rationale, evidence of benefit, safety and problems of corticosteroids in the context of NCC as well as alternative anti-inflammatory strategies to limit the damage caused by inflammation in the CNS.